Doktor Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie)
– główny antagonista filmu Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Jest genialnym naukowcem, zamieszkującym Land of Darkness, który chce zniszczyć Land of the Sky i objąć władzę nad Planet Freedom. Do tego używa swojej najlepszej kreacji – Hyper Metal Sonica. Historia Doktor Robotnik w ciemnościach Robotropolis, buduje swoje najlepsze dzieło – Hyper Metal Sonica, z którym wierzy, że uda mu się ostatecznie pokonać swojega arcywroga, Sonica. thumb|left|Robotnik opowiada o ataku Następnie udaje mu się dotrzeć wraz ze swoimi robotami do pałacu prezydenckiego, gdzie pod pretekstem skrzywdzenia Prezydenta i jego córki Sary, zwabia Sonica i Tailsa. Tam udaje załamanego i poszkodowanego przed dwójką, opowiadając im o ataku Metal Robotnika na Robotropolis. Wraz z jego pojawieniem się generator robotów wymknął się spod kontroli, przez co o wschodzie słońca wybuchnie, niszcząc również Planet Freedom. Sonic i Tails niechętnie zgadzają się pomóc doktorowi w zniszczeniu Metal Robotnika i zapanowaniu nad generatorem. Nie wiedzą oni jednak, że wszystko to jest zmyślona historia. Doktor chciał zwabić Sonica do Robotropolis, by mógł ukończyć swoje dzieło. thumb|left|Walka z Soniciem i Tailsem Kiedy Sonic i Tails wyruszyli, Robotnik i Sara wspólnie grywali w bijatyki na konsole; za każdym doktor pokonywał dziewczynę. Kiedy oburzyła się z powodu kolejnej przegranej, w budynku pojawił Metal Robotnik, do którego Robotnik oraz Sara weszli i wyruszyli do Land of Darkness. Tam sterując robotem stoczył walkę z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem, lecz niestety został pokonany. thumb|Doktor ujawnia swój plan Później, gdy trójka dotarła do generatora i "deaktywowała" go, Sonic został chwilowo uwięziony w maszynie, z której potem ujawnił z Hyper Metal Sonic. Metal Robotnik w tej chwili spadł obok generatora, gdzie doszczętnie się rozwalił. Robotnik i Sara wyszli z niego, po czym Doktor wyjaśnił Sonicowi na czym polega jego najnowsze dzieło. W chwili, gdy Sonic został uwięziony jego dane zostały przesłane Metalowi, przez co ten wie co jeż myśli i czuje. Posiada również jego szybkość. Dzięki temu będzie mógł wkońcu pokonać Sonica i zniszczyć Land of the Sky. Między Metalem a Soniciem nawiazała się walka, co Robotnik wykorzystał do ucieczki, porywając przy okazji Sarę. Kiedy Metalowi udało się pokonać Sonica, Robotnik wręcza Sarze białą suknię ślubną sugerując jej by się pobrali po zniszczeniu Land of the Sky. Ta poirytowana zaczyna go atakować. Następnie Metal odnajduje miejsce na biegunie północnym, z którego możnaby zniszczyć Land of the Sky i tam przenosi się Robotnik wraz z Sarą. thumb|Starcie na biegunie Po trafieniu na biegun, natrafiają na środek walki Metala z Soniciem, który okazał się być jeszcze żywy. Przez tę walkę Sara wypada z Egg Mobile'a i zostaje złapana przez Knucklesa, a następnie Tails atakuje Doktora ze swojego Tornado. Ten odpowiada na atak dwoma pociskami, jeden królika, który trafia Tailsa, drugi żółwia, który okazało się, że miał usterkę i poruszał się bardzo wolno. Następnie próbuje ponownie porwać Sarę, co kończy się dla niego upadkiem i omdleniem na lodowej krawędzi. Później, kiedy Prezydent i Old Man Owl utknęli w płonącym odrzutowcu, Doktor niszczy nawigator Tailsa, którym próbował kontrolować funkcje życiowe Metal Sonica i rozkazuje Metalowi atakować Sonica, jednak ten zostaje zniszczony a Prezydent i sowa są ocaleni. Robotnik i jego plany zniszczenia Land of the Sky zostają powstrzymane. Pod koniec Doktor pojawia się przed świętującą grupą, pokazując im płytkę, na której twierdzi, że ma zapisaną kopię danych Sonica, przez co będzie mógł odbudować Metala. Jednak w chwili gdy wyciągnął płytkę nadszedł powlny pocisk żółwia, wystrzelony przez Robotnika wcześniej, który zniszczył płytkę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Robotnik jest egoistycznym, dziecinnym i szalonym człowiekiem, który jest w stanie posunąć się do zniszczenia Land of the Sky, by zdobyć władzę oraz nie waha się przed niczym, byleby zwyciężyć Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Zazwyczaj to jego roboty odwalają brudną robotę, a sam trzyma się z tyłu. Kiedy jednak sytuacja tego wymaga, sam stawia czoła zadaniu. Ekscytuje się kiedy wszystko idzie po jego myśli, ale równie szybko popada w obłęd, gdy nie wszystko idzie tak jakby sobie tego życzył. Wygląd Doktor Robotnik posiada całkowicie jajowaty kształt ciała. Naukowiec jest łysy, nosi ciemne okulary i posiada długie brązowe wąsy. Nosi czerwoną koszulę z żółtą peleryną, oraz ciasne czarne spodnie. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki. Moce i umiejętności Kiedy Doktorowi brakuje pewnych specjalnych mocy, nadrabia to umiętnościami. Wykorzystujac swoją inteligencję, potrafi tworzyć niezwykle potężne roboty. Jest również dobrym pilotem. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Hyper Metal Sonic * Metal Robotnik * Sara (zakochany, bez wzajemności) Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog (arcywróg) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Prezydent * Old Man Owl * Mieszkańcy Land of the Sky Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie